Mary Bromfield
History Mary Bromfield: 1996 - 2010 Mary Bromfield is the daughter of Nick and Nora Bromfield. Nick was a police officer shot in the line of duty when Mary was four years old. Nora eventually fell into a deep depression and resorted to self medicating herself with alcohol which resulted in concerned neighbors taking steps to assure Mary would be removed from the dangerous environment by contacting the Wisconsin Department of Human Services. After the first surprise visit from the handlers assigned to check on Mary, Nora went ballistic in the course of the interview and assaulted one of the case workers. by week's end, Nora was in handcuffs and Mary was placed in foster care, ending up in the home of the Vasquez family just before her sixth birthday. In her new home, Mary adjusted quickly and was happy to have a little brother. Having been taking care of her mother in her own way for some time now, Mary liked to play nurse for the recovering Freddy and was always willing to spend time with him. When she was not actively helping Freddy or at school, Mary was usually reading a book or shadowing Rosa Vasquez, doing her best to be the 'second mom' of the house. As the Vasquez family grew with the influx of additional foster children, Mary only become more excited to be the mini-mother to her siblings, even if some tried her patience at times. No siblings was more troublesome than Billy Batson. Mary was eight when Billy joined their home. She was only a few months older than Billy and Billy had some traits that made the two butt heads. For one, Billy had a problem with authority and the other was his self-reliance from having survived plenty of abusive situations. Still, Mary did her best to be gentle with Billy as she did sympathize him as both had lost their mothers to substance abuse. In the end, their rivalry did not really go anywhere heated with Freddy playing mediator between the two, but throughout they would always remain the two siblings most likely to quarrel over trivial matters. Protective and caring, Mary remained the oldest of the Vasquez's foster children which suited Mary just fine. When Billy revealed his big secret to the family, Mary was probably the most influential voice in Billy using his powers responsibly, even more so than their parents, and when Billy became sick with an overabundance of magical energy in 2009, it was Mary who fought the hardest to get Billy help. When Billy passed out while trying to call an emergency phone number to the Justice League. Mary rushed in and managed to convince the Justice League to take the call seriously. Mary was even willing to go toe-to-toe with Batman if that is what it meant to get Billy the help he needed. In the end, she didn't have to fight Batman, but she did have to agree to taking on an incredible burden...Oracle Files: Mary Bromfield (1/2) Lady Marvel: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Lady Marvel joined the Justice League in 2016 nominated by Wonder Woman. * She's Artemis Crock's roommate. Notes * As 5 out of her 6 powers are derived from Greek Gods, Roy felt it fair that she could have a war skirt inspired by the Amazons.Lady Marvel (E-27: Enhanced) Commission * Mary's mom's maiden name is Nora Reid, a Cadmus scientist, and descendant of Thomas Elliot in the Batman Beyond continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Mary Bromfield * Character Gallery: Mary Bromfield Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Marvel Family Category:Titans Alumni Category:Third Generation Titans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Fawcetter Category:Students Category:Electrokinesis Category:Female Characters Category:Vasquez Family Category:27th Reality